Saint Seiya The Dragons Return
by Leo no Ruisu
Summary: Cinco anos se passaram apos a batalha de Hades, todos os comandados por Shion desapareceram. Inimigos até então adormecidos ressurgem para clamar o que lhes é de direito e cabe a uma nova geração de cavaleiros impedi-los.
1. A Nova Geração

**_De inicio, Saint seiya não é meu_**

**_Algumas explicações antes:_**

_1 – Originalmente esta é uma fic de fichas, por isso nem todos os personagens são meus._

_2 – Como as personagens femininas são criações de amigas e colegas, sim apesar de não ser bem o enredo de Saint Seiya pode haver romances._

_3 – Não plageio e não gosto de ser plagiado, por isso usou algo meu me de créditos, assim como farei se usar algo que gostei em alguma fic._

_4 – O passado adotado é Lost Canvas, devido a obra já ter sido concluída, Next Dimension não tem data pra acabar e eu me perco na viajem do Kurumada._

_5 – Ainda temos vagas pra interessados XD_

_Boa leitura e bom divertimento, pelo menos assim espero._

_**  
><strong>_

_**Saint Seiya: The Dragons Return (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – O Retorno dos Dragões)**_

_"A sangrenta batalha contra Hades e suas estrelas malignas finalmente teve fim. A vitória veio ao santuário junto a perdas irreparáveis e os poucos sobreviventes dessa batalha árdua traziam consigo cicatrizes em seus corpos e almas. _

_Tamanhas eram as marcas da guerra, que mesmo os que sobreviveram acabaram por desaparecer do santuário. _

_Cinco anos haviam se passado desde a trágica batalha, o Santuário estava em total ruína, tudo estava destruído, templos, casas dos guardiões, tudo."_

_**Primeiro Capítulo – A Nova Geração**_

**_Santuário; Doze Casas_**  
><strong><em>Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.<em>**

_Já se passava da meia-noite, o vento frio cortava o silêncio dentro da área do santuário, que agora estava deserta. Poucas horas antes aquele local estava cheio de pessoas indo e vindo, trabalhadores, lutadores, cavaleiros no geral, mas naquele instante, não restava ninguém lá, todos haviam ido descansar depois de um dia duro de trabalho._

_Tudo aparentava tranquilidade, entretanto, no alto, próximo ao local onde antes se localizava a estatua de Athena, era possível ver a silhueta de alguém, aliás, de três._

_Eles pareciam estar observando o movimento desde muito tempo, e agora estavam parados atentos ao resultado do dia de trabalho daqueles que reconstruíam o santuário de Athena, a Deusa da Guerra e da Sabedoria._

_Era bem possível que aqueles que agora vigiavam o lugar só tivessem sido notados pelos cavaleiros mais graduados do santuário, ou talvez nem mesmo esses tivessem percebido._

_A noite transcorreu calma, nada importunou o sono dos que se recuperavam. Assim que amanheceu, já não estavam mais lá os misteriosos seres que haviam pernoitado próximo ao local onde antes da batalha contra Hades ficava a estatua da Deusa._

_Aos poucos, todos despertavam de uma agradável noite de sono e voltavam as suas atividades diárias; cortar, serrar, carregar, assentar etc. Muitos eram os trabalhos a serem realizados para que o santuário voltasse ao esplendor que tinha antes de ser quase totalmente destruído pelas batalhas que levaram todos os 88 cavaleiros a desaparecer._

_A maioria havia sucumbido, uns antes mesmo do nascimento de Athena, outros antes dela retornar ao local onde havia nascido, e por último alguns durante as várias batalhas que se seguiram até o inicio da guerra santa que terminara há pouco. Poucos foram os sobreviventes, mas estes desapareceram logo após o retorno da Deusa a seu santuário._

_O Sol brilhava intenso. Aos que soubessem avaliar as horas por ele, diriam que devia ser por volta das onze e meia da manhã, nas escadarias que ligavam as doze casas do zodíaco, dois vultos eram vistos caminhando calmamente em direção ao salão do grande mestre._

_Ainda estavam na passagem que ligava a casa de Virgem a de Libra, os raios solares batiam contra suas armaduras e um brilho ofuscante dificultava o reconhecimento deles. Tudo que se podia afirmar era que ambos eram da hierarquia máxima dentre os 88 cavaleiros, pois o reflexo de seus trajes era dourado e por onde passavam eram tratados com o maior respeito possível._

_Alguns dos trabalhadores até mesmo se curvavam quando os dois passavam por perto. Enquanto subia, o cavaleiro que estava do lado direito parecia meio impaciente, como se desejasse chegar ao topo o mais rápido possível, o outro percebeu e apertou o passo, na realidade só iam ao salão do grande mestre, pois havia terminado o turno deles._

_Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam responsáveis por patrulhar o perímetro do santuário, mesmo que parecesse uma tarefa simples, o grande mestre só podia contar com eles para isso._

_Os cavaleiros de prata e bronze ainda estavam grande parte em treinamento, a outra parte em missões e os soldados rasos não poderiam combater um inimigo que fosse mais poderoso, portanto, apenas mantinham as posições originais de defesa e vigia sendo coordenados pela dupla de dourados que estivesse na patrulha._

_Os dois mantinham silêncio desde o momento em que haviam saído das proximidades da vila Rodorio, nenhuma palavra havia sido trocada, nenhum olhar, se o cavaleiro que tanto se mostrava impaciente não tivesse feito um comentário ao entrar na nona casa, eles teriam transpassado as 12 casas zodiacais sem dirigir uma palavra ao outro._

_- Esta parece ser a casa que esta mais próxima de ter as reformas concluídas, não acha Liz? – ele perguntou em tom suave e com palavras brandas._

_O homem tinha seus 19 anos, possuía algo próximo de 1,80 m, tinha longos cabelos loiros que chegavam até a altura dos joelhos, os fios estavam displicentemente esvoaçando a vontade da brisa fraca que amenizava o calor do meio do dia, quando organizados os cabelos dele tampavam uma boa parte das costas de sua armadura._

_Na parte onde a armadura não cobria em seu braço direito havia uma marca de nascença não muito fácil de distinguir, mas era marcante, pois a mesma era o único ponto mais escuro em meio à pele alva daquele cavaleiro de ouro._

_Mesmo de armadura era possível notar que ele era um jovem magro, podendo-se estipular algo próximo de 70 Kg, os olhos, de uma tonalidade azul única, correram por toda a extensão de Sagitário, muitas das amazonas sentiam os orbes dele minar toda e qualquer resistência ante qualquer que fosse o pedido, diziam que os olhos daquele cavaleiro eram uma de suas mais mortais armas._

_- Se as coisas continuarem nesse ritmo a amazona de Sagitário irá retornar a casa dela mais rápido do que todos nós... Sinto um pouco de inveja dela Haku – respondeu a amazona ao seu lado._

_Elizabethy, ou Liz como era conhecida pela maioria, era uma bela amazona de 21 anos, possuía aproximadamente 1.85 m, o que fazia com que fosse facilmente notada por onde passava. Seu cabelo possuía uma tonalidade negra e caia fartamente pelas costas indo até a altura da cintura, fazendo com que muitos se perdessem em meio às melenas negras, que faziam um convite ao pecado para qualquer homem._

_Sua pele clara realçava o tom do cabelo e suas medidas não eram muito exageradas, mas faziam muitos aspirantes perderem suas noites de sono, com sonhos que sempre terminavam na casa defendida por aquela amazona. Na opinião de Elizabethy não havia do que reclamar, afinal achava seu corpo bem distribuído e por que não dizer chamativo._

_- Mesmo se já estivesse pronta ainda faltaria uma coisa para deixá-la perfeita – falou o guardião de Peixes mais para si do que para a companheira que ficou curiosa._

_- E o que seria? – ela perguntou não conseguindo conter sua curiosidade, e assim fazendo a conversa se estender cada vez mais, pelo menos mais do que ambos esperavam devido ao intenso silêncio anterior._

_- Uma bela decoração de flores, com certeza – respondia ele dando um leve suspiro e olhando na direção da casa de Peixes, onde sabia que seu jardim o aguardava._

_- Devia ter imaginado uma resposta dessas do cavaleiro de Peixes, o homem que herdou tudo de Afrodite – Liz disse alegremente olhando para ele e notando o olhar dirigido ao ultimo dos doze templos. – Em breve passaremos pela sua casa, se quiser fazer uma pausa rápida e ver as suas flores, sinta-se a vontade._

_- Obrigado pela preocupação, porem sabe que estamos com o tempo apertado e os próximos a irem para a ronda não gostam muito de atrasos, mas para retribuir sua gentileza quero dar uma coisa a você amazona de Áries. – o cavaleiro de peixes falou enquanto mexia uma das mãos e uma rosa branca surgia no local, sendo logo direcionada para Liz._

_- Muito obrigada Haku, ela é linda, colocarei no meu quarto quando tiver tempo. Vamos nos apressar então, a Sel realmente não vai gostar se nos atrasarmos, o Fenrir nem digo nada ele é sempre muito frio, provavelmente vai ignorar a situação e apenas se retirar sem pronunciar uma só palavra. Apesar de que eu mesma não sou um modelo de paciência e se demorarmos muito, logo serei eu que vou começar a reclamar – ela disse estas últimas palavras e voltava a caminhar, sendo seguida pelo companheiro._

_**Santuário; Salão do Grande Mestre  
>Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.<strong>_

_Enquanto isso, no décimo terceiro templo, Athena surgiu atrás do trono e foi em direção a ele, lá sentado estava o patriarca, o homem que controlava os 88 cavaleiros e repassava as ordens vindas da entidade Divina._

_A jovem de cabelos lilases usava o típico vestido branco, trazia em uma das mãos o báculo, que todos sabiam ser Nike a Deusa da Vitória, enquanto que o escudo permanecia em seus aposentos apenas aguardando o momento de ser utilizado._

_Saori ficou de frente ao trono e contemplou a figura de um homem com uma máscara dourada, vestes azul marinho e um ar de majestade, esse era o Grande Mestre, uma figura cercada de mistérios e que ninguém sabia a verdadeira identidade._

_Athena era a única a conhecer o mistério, o segredo do comandante do santuário, o rosto por trás da máscara._

_Alguns diziam que ele era um dos cavaleiros sobreviventes da última Guerra Santa, porém esta teoria nunca havia sido confirmada e ninguém ousava perguntar a ele qem era, por esta razão o próprio era um mistério._

_Athena, como sempre, tinha a face pacifica e tranquila, ela olhou para o patriarca e lhe dirigiu algumas palavras com certo ar de preocupação._

_Os dois cavaleiros de ouro finalmente chegaram ao salão do Grande Mestre a tempo de presenciar o inicio daquela reunião, porem sabiam que não deviam interferir, quando a Deusa vinha até o Patriarca era para tratar de assuntos que só deviam vir ao conhecimento dos cavaleiros por parte do mesmo e de ninguém mais._

_Ambos olhavam na direção das santidades e depois voltavam à atenção para os dois cavaleiros que os esperavam, um sério Fenrir e uma impaciente Selene._

_- Vocês estão atrasados como sempre – disse a amazona que estava ao lado de Fenrir._

_Selene era uma mulher de 22 anos, chamava a atenção com sua altura de aproximadamente 1,70 m, o cabelo negro muito liso e ia até a altura do cóccix, sua pele extremamente branca realçava tanto o cabelo como os olhos negros que estavam fixos a dupla que acabava de chegar, seu tom de voz era firme e repreendedor._

_- Perdão Sel, é que paramos para admirar a casa de Sagitário que já esta quase concluída – falou Liz tentando acalmar à amiga que estava claramente irritada com o atraso deles._

_- Não temos tempo a perder, vamos Selene – disse Fenrir._

_Sua altura era superior a da companheira que estava ao seu lado algo por volta de 1,85m, porem a idade inferior algo em torno de 17 anos, seu cabelo castanho fosco parava no ombro e parte dele recobria um pouco do olho direito do cavaleiro._

_Seus olhos castanhos estavam direcionados a escada, seu ar misterioso e frio se mantinha não importando a situação, ele ignorava os sermões que a amazona desejava passar aos outros e caminhava em direção a casa de Peixes._

_- Tudo esta tranquilo como sempre, não há com o que se preocupar – falou Haku com um grande sorriso e uma animação maior ainda._

_Fenrir já alcançava as escadas quando se virou e observou que a amazona ainda não tinha vindo, por um segundo pareceu suspirar, mas então virou o rosto, e olhando para o céu, começou a se recordar de algumas coisas que apenas o mesmo poderia dizer o que. Selene após pensar bem resolveu apenas ir e esquecer aquela história._

_- Até mais pessoal – falou Haku se despedindo dos dois cavaleiros que iam realizar o turno de patrulha._

_Saori ficara surpresa com o que o Grande Mestre havia dito, não esperava esta resposta dele, de todas as vezes que precisou de ajuda e conselhos, aquele homem sempre soube o que dizer e sempre teve uma opinião clara e satisfatória, porém desta vez suas palavras só estimulavam as dúvidas dentro do peito da Deusa._

_- Peço perdão por não poder ajudar, mas estou tão confuso quanto à senhorita, Athena – falou o Grande Mestre em tom baixo e que só poderia ser ouvido por eles._

_- Mesmo assim agradeço por ter me ajudado quanto a isso, esta não é uma questão fácil mesmo – disse Athena e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando encontrar a resposta em um presságio ou sinal._

_- Acredita que conseguiremos escolher entre um deles Athena? – Ele perguntou em um tom calmo._

_- Há perguntas que não são fáceis de responder – respondeu Saori ainda de olhos fechados._

_**Arredores de Rodorio  
>Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.<strong>_

_Na entrada da vila que ficava situada nas proximidades das doze casas os soldados rasos discutiam sobre a atual situação dos defensores de Athena, os dois que guardavam a passagem que dividia as terras do santuário com as da vila eram os que mais se preocupavam com aquele assunto._

_- Mesmo com os cavaleiros que já retornaram ao santuário eu não sei se estamos realmente seguros – disse um dos soldados rasos que estava encostado em uma pilastra._

_Seu elmo ocultava boa parte de seu cabelo ruivo, seus olhos verdes se perdiam olhando para o brilho da sua lança de bronze, esta estava firmemente presa na sua mão, era alto tendo em média 1, 90 m, seus trajes terminavam com as vestes típicas dos homens que não haviam despertado o cosmo, porem serviam a Athena com a mesma determinação dos cavaleiros._

_- Você se preocupa demais, Souki, os cavaleiros que estão aqui são mais do que o suficiente para proteger a todos – dizia o segundo homem._

_Este parecia mais animado e estava de pé olhando para o horizonte, era mais baixo que o companheiro tendo seus 1,75m, seu cabelo de cor roxa caia até o meio das costas, seus olhos de cor castanha brilhavam ao falar dos cavaleiros, sua lança em mãos parecia sempre preparada para qualquer coisa._

_- Acho que é você que se preocupa de menos Nyse – respondeu calmamente Souki observando a entrada das doze casas; mantinha o corpo tão apoiado à pilastra que teria quebrado a cabeça se esta caísse por algum motivo._

_Enquanto discutiam sobre a atual situação do santuário, um incrível ar frio invadiu seus corpos e por pouco que Souki não caiu ao tropeçar nas pernas. Ambos olharam para trás, pois já imaginavam o motivo da repentina mudança de temperatura._

_Alguns degraus acima os dois dourados que deviam manter a patrulha desciam. Fenrir parecia estar distante, longe dali e dos problemas que o cercava, enquanto que Selene mantinha o habitual olhar frio com que tratava a maioria das pessoas._

_- É uma honra poder estar diante de dois cavaleiros de ouro – Os dois falavam de forma tão agitada e com a mesma empolgação que pareciam uma única pessoa se dirigindo aos dourados._

_A atitude de Souki surpreendia o colega de vigia, porém Nyse não chegava a falar nada sobre o assunto. Decidiu não dizer nada na frente dos dourados, mas pretendia retomar o assunto assim que estivessem a sós novamente._

_Selene fez um breve sinal com a cabeça, sua atitude era mais para calá-los do que por alegria de ser conhecida desde o alto da hierarquia até os mais simples guerreiros de Athena. Fenrir mantinha silêncio e atravessava o local rápido, já não tinha mais o olhar perdido, agora este estava determinado e ele parecia estar como de costume, com rosto sério e de poucos amigos._

_Os dois continuaram a caminhada até onde deveriam iniciar a patrulha, organizar os soldados rasos e garantir a segurança de todos que estavam trabalhando para reconstruir o santuário._

_- Agora você me da razão Souki? Você deve ter sentido a sensação de segurança que eles passam só em chegar perto, o poder da amazona de Escorpião e do cavaleiro de Aquário é muito alem de tudo que eu já sonhei. – dizia com extrema empolgação Nyse que mantinha os olhos fixos aos dois cavaleiros que desciam._

_- Parece que você esta certo, mas eu me sentiria muito melhor se estivessem os doze aqui no santuário – respondeu o outro com uma voz baixa, parecia já não conseguir argumentar contra o companheiro._

_- Você sabe que quando Athena ou o Grande Mestre dão uma ordem, esta é a lei, por isso devemos esperar pacientemente pelo retorno dos outros cavaleiros. – falou brandamente o segundo soldado raso, olhando para o amigo e depois na direção do oceano, esperando por algum sinal dos cavaleiros que estavam ausentes._

_**Santuário; Salão do Grande mestre  
>Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.<strong>_

_Enquanto Selene e Fenrir organizavam a patrulha, os dois cavaleiros que haviam ficado no décimo terceiro templo realizavam algumas atividades, porem não era nada demais, pois tanto Deusa como o patriarca insistiram que as doze casas fossem prioridade máxima._

_Haku se sentia entediado com a falta de ter o que fazer e decidiu puxar conversa com a amazona de Áries, mesmo vendo que ela não estava com uma feição muito convidativa._

_- Liz, será que posso te fazer algumas perguntas? – perguntou virando de costas na direção em que se encontrava a defensora da primeira casa do zodíaco._

_- Já fez a primeira, pode partir para a segunda, mas só responderei se estiver ao meu alcance._

_- Como era antes de vir pra cá? Você sabe, a sua vida, como você conheceu o Mu etc._

_- É uma longa história e não muito atrativa – respondeu Aries._

_- Tenho muito tempo – disse o guardião da décima segunda casa agora totalmente solto e com seu ar extrovertido de sempre._

_- Certo, então vou começar - ela falou e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes para voltar a abri-los logo depois – Eu nasci no Canadá, mais especificamente em Toronto, sou filha única, minha família é de costumes rígidos, porem eu sempre fui meio rebelde e por isso acabei em um colégio interno._

_- Sério? Não consigo te ver como uma garota rebelde – o cavaleiro falou quando a amazona concluiu o que estava dizendo._

_- Você não me conhece tão bem – ela falou com um sorriso nos labios._

_Ambos começam a rir do comentário dela durante alguns instantes, parecia algo extremamente engraçado se visto por alguém que estivesse de fora da conversa, porem para eles era apenas algo do momento que ficava voltando à memória e produzindo o riso._

_- Quantos anos você tinha quando foi para o colégio? – Haku perguntou depois de conseguir se controlar._

_- Eu tinha 10 anos, foi decisão do meu pai me mandar pra lá, ele queria que eu fosse uma boneca intocável, achava que a filhinha dele tinha que saber de tudo, mas não era assim que eu queria, acho que por isso que me dava melhor com a minha mãe._

_Os dois continuaram conversando até um soldado raso chegar correndo ao que antes da batalha contra Hades havia sido o salão do Grande Mestre, mas que agora era uma ruina em processo de reforma, o homem estava ofegante e com feições extremamente preocupadas, não era necessário conhecê-lo para saber que algo estava errado._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Haku indo em direção do homem e tentando descobrir o que tanto o afetava._

_- Houve um desmoronamento, temos homens soterrados na casa de Câncer._

_- Rápido Liz, temos que chegar lá urgentemente._

_Os dois cavaleiros começaram a descer correndo a escadaria que ligava as doze casas do zodíaco, tinham muita pressa, cada segundo perdido dava a possibilidade de não conseguir resgatar aqueles que estavam soterrados._

_O soldado após a saída deles caíra no chão exausto, o Grande Mestre que estava no local e ouvira as palavras dele estava preocupado, mesmo com toda a velocidade deles seria muito complicado chegar à quarta casa, o tempo era inimigo deles naquele instante, por alguns segundos ele refletiu se aquele acidente seria realmente uma coincidência._

_- O que você faria se estivesse aqui? Mesmo que não nos déssemos tão bem tenho certeza de que saberia resolver isso. Afinal por que eu fui o escolhido para ser o Grande Mestre? Por quê? – O patriarca estava com a cabeça cheia, as obrigações do cargo eram muitas, além delas havia suas próprias duvidas em relação a sua nomeação a representante da Deusa._

_- Quer mesmo saber o porquê você foi escolhido dentre os poucos sobreviventes da batalha de Hades? – A voz calma e doce que ele ouvia só podia pertencer a uma única pessoa, Saori Kido, Athena._

_- Atualmente é o meu maior desejo, Athena – disse ele com a maior franqueza possível, meio envergonhado por estar duvidando da escolha da Deusa._

_- Dos cavaleiros e amazonas que sobreviveram a ultima guerra santa, você era a melhor opção, sempre esteve ao meu lado e me apoiou, nenhum outro seria de tamanha confiança e seria tão leal como você – respondia a Deusa à pergunta que mais incomodava o homem que estava a sua frente._

_- Entendo, espero estar à altura do cargo que me foi confiado – encerrou o Patriarca e se levantou indo em direção ao seu atual aposento. – Estarei meditando Athena, mas não hesite em me chamar se achar necessário._

_**Santuário; Doze Casas  
>Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.<strong>_

_Os dois dourados ainda corriam em direção à quarta casa, eles se encontravam agora na sexta casa, o templo de Virgem, esta era uma das casas mais destruídas e que daria o maior trabalho para a reconstrução, eles passaram por lá correndo e não chegaram a ver que um vulto se escondia nas sombras._

_- Temos que correr Liz, se demorarmos mais não sei o que pode acontecer._

_- Se eu pudesse usar o tele transporte já estaríamos lá, mas esta é uma regra que Athena insiste em manter, mesmo que seja em nome da segurança no santuário, em algumas horas a minha habilidade viria a calhar._

_- Vocês amazonas só reclamam das regras, já conseguiram se livrar das mascaras, o que mais querem?_

_- Não achava que fosse tão machista._

_- E não sou, só estou dizendo a verdade, as amazonas sempre quiseram retirar essa regra e na nossa geração finalmente conseguiram retornar ao símbolo de feminilidade que tanto queriam._

_**Santuário; Casa de Câncer  
>Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.<strong>_

_Finalmente chegaram à casa de Câncer, passando pelo portal, entraram em um templo que passava a sensação de medo aos que ali estavam. Os dois se olharam enquanto corriam aos destroços e mesmo sem falar o pensamento deles era idêntico._

_"Apenas um homem poderia suportar aquele ambiente sem enlouquecer, Lord Marshal, o cavaleiro de Câncer, sucessor de Mascara da Morte. Talvez Fenrir pudesse resistir, já que era tão frio quanto o ar congelante que usava para atacar, talvez"._

_- Qual a situação atual? – perguntou Haku com a voz preocupada ao chegar junto de onde havia ocorrido o desabamento._

_- Não sabemos ainda, a parede despencou sobre alguns dos trabalhadores, mas receamos que tenha ocorrido o pior, não há como terem sobrevivido – disse um dos trabalhadores._

_Era um homem de idade já avançada, algo por volta de 50 anos, não era de estatura muito elevada tendo 1,65m, seus olhos da mesma tonalidade negra dos cabelos pareciam horrorizados enquanto dava a noticia ao guardião de Peixes._

_- Deixe comigo, irei usar a telecinese – disse à amazona indo à frente em direção aos escombros._

_Liz aproximou-se do local e com sua extrema habilidade começou a retirar algumas partes de pedras que estavam caídas por cima, o cavaleiro de peixes ficava de alerta temendo algum novo deslizamento._

_A operação se tornava mais complicada quando as pedras começam a ceder para dentro e ameaçavam desabar de vez e acabar com qualquer esperança de resgate._

_- Não sei se vou conseguir Haku, vou precisar que me ajude aqui para garantir a segurança no interior desse lugar._

_- Claro, já estou indo._

_O cavaleiro saltou para o local, escolhendo onde pisar e como colocar os pés sobre os escombros sem piorar a situação, ele enfim pisou sobre uma parte que estava sendo escorada por uma pilastra e observou se haviam alterações._

_Enquanto aguardava instruções da amazona, o cavaleiro olhou para baixo buscando um ponto onde fosse possível visualizar as vitimas, porem no interior do desabamento era tudo escuro, nenhum feixe de luz iluminava muito o local._

_A amazona voltou a retirar as pedras e em algumas ocasiões foi necessário a intervenção de peixes para evitar que tudo fosse abaixo, foi em uma destas ocasiões, que partes acabaram caindo para o interior do amontoado de pedras e Haku pode ver uma luz dourada intensa._

_- Liz tem alguma coisa estranha aqui, uma luz dourada esta saindo do meio dos destroços – o cavaleiro de Peixes disse um tanto surpreso com o que tinha visto._

_- Como assim uma luz dourada? – perguntou a amazona de Áries sem entender muito bem o que o companheiro estava falando._

_- Parece um cosmo, o cosmo de um cavaleiro de ouro._

_Abaixo dos pés do cavaleiro de Peixes um tremor se iniciou, ele deu um salto para trás e se apoiou em outra parte dos destroços que lhe pareceu apropriada. As pedras ao redor começaram a tremer; a sucessora de Mu olhava para a cena boquiaberta, de alguma forma, do interior dos destroços emanava um poderoso cosmo._

_Os dois dourados apenas observavam e aguardavam para descobrir como aqueles trabalhadores poderiam emanar um cosmo poderoso o suficiente para ser considerado um cosmo dourado._

_- O que esta acontecendo cavaleiros? – perguntou o trabalhador que estava mais próximo ao local do desabamento, ele viu que aos poucos as pedras começaram a rolar e aparentemente aquele local onde seus colegas de trabalho estavam, iria explodir em muito pouco tempo._

_- Elizabethy, preciso que me ajude, mesmo com minha força e cosmo não poderia proteger a todos que estão aqui, quando eu explodir o interior do desabamento preciso que mantenha as pedras no ar com sua telecinese, poderia fazer isso por mim? – Uma voz masculina disse diretamente ao cosmo da amazona de Áries._

_- Seu cosmo é tão acolhedor, por um milésimo de segundo tive a impressão de que o conhecia, agora tudo esta confirmado, não se preocupe darei suporte ao que fizer – Ela respondeu para o cosmo que vinha do interior do desabamento._

_Peixes ainda estava confuso ele olhava para a amazona sem entender o que estava acontecendo, o cosmo que vinha daquela luz era gigantesco, não se lembrava de ter visto alguém com tamanho cosmo nem mesmo na união dourada quando os atuais cavaleiros de ouro haviam se reunido na presença da Deusa e do patriarca._

_- Liz o que esta acontecendo afinal? De quem é essa cosmo energia?_

_- Digamos que um aliado que vai nos ajudar a salvar a todos – respondeu a guardiã da primeira casa, agora estava mais calma e sabia que em instantes tudo aquilo estaria acabado._

_Enquanto eles conversavam a cosmo energia se expandia, rodeando todos os destroços, então de repente ela se estabilizou._

_Normalmente os cavaleiros, mesmo os de ouro não elevavam o cosmo aquele patamar, a luz atravessava tudo, e depois de recobrir os destroços, houve uma grande explosão, nesse instante a amazona de Áries correu para perto do local e manteve as pedras flutuando, enquanto que do centro de uma nuvem de fumaça e detritos os trabalhadores saiam correndo._

_- Haku leve-os para longe daqui, por favor – pedia a amazona enquanto utilizava seu cosmo para manter os homens que haviam passado por duras provações a salvo._

_O cavaleiro de Peixes não discutiu e começou a guia-los para fora das ruínas da casa de Câncer, quando todos estavam do lado de fora, Elizabethy deu um sinal com o cosmo para o homem que se encontrava no centro de onde havia ocorrido o desabamento._

_O cavaleiro, por sua vez acenou com a cabeça, aquele era o sinal de que podia soltar as pedras e se distanciar, foi o que fez e no segundo seguinte uma voz se fez em toda a casa._

_-** KAHN** – a voz era alta e se fazia ouvir por todos os lados, mesmo aos que estavam do lado de fora._

_Após a proclamação destas palavras, as pedras que estavam para encobrir o cavaleiro voaram em todas as direções e derrubaram algumas paredes e varias pilastras de sustentação. Do centro do local vinha caminhando calmamente aquele que tinha levado abaixo mais algumas partes da quarta casa._

_- Me perdoe por incomodá-la, mas creio que se tivesse usado o Kahn antes de ter seu auxilio poderia ter ferido algum dos trabalhadores – a voz suave e pacifica do homem era dirigida a amazona que estava em pé um pouco afastada de onde todo o acidente havia acontecido._

_- Não foi nada, mas me diga o que te fez retornar antes do previsto, Kaname._

_- Não cabia a mim decidir o caminho a trilhar, mas sim a Buda, assim ele quis que eu retornasse a tempo de evitar o fim trágico destas almas – respondeu o cavaleiro que agora estava na luz do sol._

_O homem que falava a Elizabeth era mais baixo que ela e que o cavaleiro de Peixes, tendo pouco menos de 1,80m, pesava aproximadamente 70 Kg, e mantinha seus olhos fechados, apesar da amazona saber que os mesmos eram azuis._

_O dourado a sua frente era o cavaleiro que mais admirava, pois os olhos fechados vinham da ausência de visão do mesmo, mas apesar disso era um dos defensores de Athena que mais contribuíam com o santuário e com seus companheiros._

_A leve brisa que adentrava as ruinas de Câncer fazia com que o cabelo de tom verde ficasse bagunçado. Kaname usava um corte curto diferente de seu antecessor Shaka._

_A pele branca dava um realce ainda maior ao cabelo, a personalidade simples do cavaleiro fazia com que muitos tentassem se aproximar, porem no auge de seus 20 anos ele evitava contato com a grande maioria do santuário._

_- Fico feliz que tenhamos evitado a fatalidade. Acredito que Athena ficará muito feliz ao saber que retornou, Kaname de Virgem – a amazona falou com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, a recompensa de seus esforços eram os gritos de alegria que vinham do lado de fora._

_Do lado de fora do quarto templo zodiacal os trabalhadores estavam mais calmos e louvavam aos cavaleiros que ali estavam e a grandiosa deusa da guerra. Os dois que estavam do lado de dentro se reuniram a todos que os esperavam do lado de fora e Haku veio até eles e sorriu ao ver o guardião de Virgem._

_- Você chegou na hora certa Kaname – disse o cavaleiro de Peixes._

_- O destino me trouxe aqui mais cedo do que o esperado para ajudar aos que necessitavam – respondeu o cavaleiro de virgem._

_Os trabalhadores os cercavam e cumprimentavam, davam grandes mostras de agradecimento aos três dourados que haviam acabado de lhes salvar a vida. Elizabethy, Haku e Kaname, por sua vez faziam sinal dizendo que não era, depois de alguns minutos em que os homens finalmente pararam de agraciar os cavaleiros e retornaram aos afazeres o grupo começou a conversar._

_- Nós quase perdemos a hora por causa desse imprevisto, temos que ir ao campo de treinamento Liz, hoje ele ficará aberto para nós dois e para o Kaname que chegou agora – o jovem cavaleiro de peixes falava olhando para o outro cavaleiro._

_- Creio que não poderei acompanhá-los, devo me dirigir à presença da Deusa o quanto antes._

_- Kaname seria muito abuso perguntar qual foi a missão dada a você? – perguntou um tanto relutante a amazona de Áries._

_- Não seria nenhum abuso Elizabethy, porém eu me ausentei do santuário por razões particulares e estas eu prefiro não comentar, espero não deixar uma má impressão._

_As palavras de Virgem encerraram o dialogo entre os três, Áries e Peixes desceram as escadarias em direção ao campo de treino, enquanto isso Virgem caminhava em direção ao salão do Grande Mestre._

_**Santuário; Casa de Touro  
>Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.<strong>_

_Os dois que desciam se encontraram com Escorpião e Aquário na casa de Touro, a dupla que estava na patrulha subia para levar alguns relatórios ao patriarca, o encontro dos quatro dourados foi breve e nenhuma palavra foi dita, eles passaram uns pelos outros como se não estivessem lá._

_- Esses dois são muito frios, não acha Liz? – perguntou o guardião de peixes quebrando o silencio que estava presente desde que haviam deixado a quarta casa._

_- Cada um tem seu jeito de encarar as coisas, por isso não posso dizer nada._

_Ao chegarem ao fim das escadas eles viraram à direita, era preciso ainda caminhar algum tempo até alcançar o local onde eles realizavam os treinos diários. A área onde estavam indo era reservada aos dourados e por isso não se via muito movimento junto a eles, o único som naquele instante era o do vento batendo contra as pedras, colunas e outras coisas que se encontravam no caminho._

_**Santuário; Salão do Grande Mestre  
>Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.<strong>_

_- Vim para anunciar meu regresso. – a voz calma e suave do cavaleiro de Virgem se fez ouvir perto dos atuais aposentos do líder do santuário._

_- Conseguiu resolver seus problemas Kaname de Virgem? – perguntou uma voz vinda do interior do local onde só o representante de Athena tinha direito de estar._

_- Sim Grande Mestre e agradeço ao senhor e a Deusa por me autorizarem a saída em um momento como este – respondeu o guardião da sexta casa._

_A conversa entre os dois foi interrompida pela sensação de um cosmo poderoso vindo em direção a eles, o cavaleiro de virgem mesmo sem poder enxergar conhecia a pessoa que carregava aquele cosmo._

_Saori Kido vinha dos aposentos de Athena para recepcionar o cavaleiro que havia retornado ao santuário._

_- Fico feliz com seu retorno Kaname, espero que tudo tenha dado certo._

_- Estou satisfeito por poder voltar a servi-la Athena._

_**Arredores do Santuário; Campo de Treinamento  
>Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.<strong>_

_No campo de treinamento, Elizabethy e Haku se preparavam para o treino diário. Os dois se aqueciam e observavam o local, estavam escolhendo como iriam proceder ao treino._

_Normalmente os cavaleiros de ouro treinavam lutando entre si sem utilizar seu cosmo ou o usando muito pouco. Mas Haku havia dito mais cedo a guardiã de Áries que não iria lutar contra ela, o cavaleiro de Peixes sempre evitava enfrentar as amazonas._

_- Já tem alguma ideia de como será o nosso treino Liz? – perguntou o cavaleiro de peixes com a voz calma e um olhar sereno para ela._

_- Tive uma idéia que provavelmente ira te agradar – respondeu a amazona enquanto tocava o chão com as mãos, fazendo a ultima parte do aquecimento._

_- Então me diga, por favor – falou o cavaleiro que havia ficado curioso pela resposta instantânea da companheira._

_- Eu irei treinar minha telecinese e você sua agilidade, entende o que quero dizer? – ela perguntava com um sorriso no rosto e as mãos acima da cabeça._

_- Claro você vai atirar pedras em mim com a mente – respondeu ele com cara de quem havia entendido muito bem._

_- Podemos começar?_

_- Sim, pode começar o tiroteio – ele falou e sorriu, se preparando para os ataques dela._

_Ele mal havia terminado de falar e uma pedra do tamanho de um punho passou a centímetros de seu ombro direito, se chocando contra uma arvore e abrindo um buraco nesta. O cavaleiro de Peixes se virou ao ouvir o barulho produzido pelo choque dos dois objetos._

_- Liz você quer me matar? – ele perguntou com expressão de susto pela força do ataque disparado._

_- O que foi? Você esta com a sua armadura e sei que se não quiser se desviar consegue pegar todas as pedras – ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto._

_A defensora da primeira casa terminava de falar e erguia algo em torno de quinze pedras no ar, estas eram divididas entre pequenas pedras e alguns pedregulhos que chegava ao tamanho de dois punhos fechados juntos. Com um olhar na direção do homem que treinava junto a ela todas foram em direção ao cavaleiro. Ele por sua vez se preparava e com movimentos rápidos, socos e chutes, conseguiu se evitar ser atingido._

_- Não me diga que é só isso – ele falou em tom de provocação._

_- Isso foi só aquecimento – replicou ela com um sorriso na face._

_Novamente ela fez levitar diversas pedras, porem agora todas sem exceção eram quase tão grandes quanto uma pessoa, eram tão largas que faziam o cavaleiro desaparecer da visão dela, porem aquilo não importava, aquele era um treino sério e era isso que ela estava fazendo._

_Com uma ordem mental tudo voou na direção de Peixes, algumas destas pedras haviam vindo de uma pequena colina que ficava atrás dela. Um som baixo e quase imperceptível se fez as costas de Elizabethy, enquanto o cavaleiro se mantinha ocupado em destruir e esquivar-se das pedras, parte da colina caia em cima da defensora do primeiro templo._

_Apesar de ser uma amazona o corpo de qualquer cavaleiro não deixa de ser humano e por esta razão que ela sabia que devia agir rápido, a parte que vinha em sua direção era grande demais e não havia tempo para um ataque, o tele porte estava restrito, nada ajudava, quando tentou movimentar o corpo viu que seu pé estava preso por um buraco feito quando fizera as pedras levitarem, a amazona fechou os olhos e se protegeu com as mãos, neste momento Peixes teve novamente uma visão clara dela._

_- LIIIIIIIIZ – ele gritou ao ver o que estava para acontecer._

_Quando tudo parecia perdido e seria impossível evitar diversos ferimentos, uma explosão acima de sua cabeça a fez voltar à atenção para o céu. Do local onde deveria ter uma grande parte de colina agora caiam flocos de neve, atrás do cavaleiro de Peixes estava um cavaleiro de Aquário ainda em posição de ataque._

_- Parece que cheguei na hora exata – disse com a voz calma e com um olhar distante o sucessor de Camus que inesperadamente surgiu, deixando em aberto o por que de não estar na presença da Deusa e do Grande Mestre._

_- Fen... Fenrir – A amazona não tinha palavras para expressar o que queria._

_- Acho que ela quer dizer obrigado – falou o portador da armadura que fora usada por Afrodite ajudando-a a se levantar._

_Dos olhos da amazona brotavam lágrimas, o susto ainda não havia passado. Seu parceiro de treino mantinha-se em silencio apenas a observando, mesmo querendo dizer ou fazer algo para ajudar naquele instante se sentia perdido, porem foi o sucessor de Camus que fez o primeiro movimento e ao passar ao lado da guardiã de Áries modificou sua expressão. Aos olhos dela parecia ser um sorriso, mas não era algo que podia afirmar._

_- Só fiz o que achei correto – disse Fenrir ao chegar próximo da saída do local de treinamento._

_- Como chegou tão rápido? – perguntou Peixes._

_- Havia deixado algo para trás em Rodório._

_- Parece que as Deusas do destino conspiraram para um final feliz – Haku falou com um sorriso nada inocente._

_A amazona corou furiosamente com o comentário, enquanto que Fenrir seguia seu caminho até o vilarejo próximo._

_Após saída do cavaleiro de Aquário o local voltou a ficar em silencio, a amazona ainda olhava para ele, mesmo estando quase fora do seu alcance de visão, não deixava de olhar._

_- Será que não era eu que estava a mais por aqui? – perguntou o cavaleiro com um tom de insinuação enquanto levava a mão à boca abafando uma risada._

_- Não seja bobo Haku, eu e o Fenrir? Nunca, nós somos muito diferentes jamais daríamos certo – respondeu a sucessora de Mu sem muita convicção em sua voz._

_- É ele realmente é muito frio e fechado, não faz o seu tipo – falou Haku se sentando em uma pedra e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos._

_- O senhor por um acaso sabe qual o meu tipo?_

_- Sei lá, que tal eu tentar adivinhar?_

_- Duvido que consiga, mas vá em frente – ela respondeu._

_- Que tal um cara de um metro e oitenta, sessenta e nove quilos, loiro, pele clara, olhos azuis e boa pinta? – ele terminou de falar já caindo na gargalhada._

_Elizabethy voltou o olhar para ele e desatou a rir, o perigo que havia acabado de passar parecia algo banal agora. O cavaleiro de Peixes realmente era um bom amigo e ótimo em animar as pessoas._

_- Só gostaria de saber o porquê de ele parecer estar sempre tão triste – ela falou baixo, quase sussurrando._

_**Santuário; Salão do Grande Mestre**_

_**Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.**_

_Nas ruínas do salão do Grande Mestre a reunião continuava, o cavaleiro de virgem terminava de narrar o que havia acontecido e Athena olhou para ele com um sorriso. O patriarca que agora estava em seu trono se mantinha imóvel, apenas observando por de trás de sua máscara o que estava acontecendo ao redor deles._

_- Foi isso que aconteceu, fico grato que tenha me dado a chance de resolver este problema – dizia o cavaleiro para a Deusa com os olhos fechados, mas com o rosto na direção de Saori._

_- Fico feliz em poder fazer algo por você – respondeu a Deusa._

_- Em que posso ser útil agora que retornei ao santuário? – Ele perguntava observando o líder do santuário que parecia estar com a atenção voltada à outra coisa._

_- Acredito que se Athena não precisar de nada você pode ir descansar – respondeu o Grande Mestre._

_- Isso. Vá descansar Kaname, amanhã poderá retornar as atividades comuns – disse a Deusa olhando para o cavaleiro._

_O cavaleiro que estava em pé de frente a Deusa fez um breve sinal com a cabeça indicando que estava ciente, porem não saiu do lugar, com um movimento lento ele moveu a cabeça na direção do patriarca._

_Seus olhos estavam fechados porem parecia fixar o homem que estava sentado, era como se estudasse cada movimento que o líder do santuário fazia. Parecia tentar entender os sentimentos que o Patriarca reservava para si. Por fim se virou e com passos lentos saiu em direção as escadarias das doze casas._

_- Kaname é um homem misterioso, mesmo sem poder utilizar a visão ele parece poder ver muito alem do que nós podemos. – disse o Grande Mestre depois de algum tempo em silencio, suas palavras foram seguidas por um movimento, o patriarca fez menção de se levantar quando seus olhos vislumbravam duas figuras no topo das escadas passando ao lado do cavaleiro de virgem._

_No topo da escadaria que dava acesso as ruínas do salão do patriarca dois homens com urnas nas costas surgiram. O líder do santuário e a própria Deusa voltaram sua atenção para eles, por não trajarem armaduras e estarem caminhando contra o sol era impossível dizer quem eram aqueles que vinham em direção das divindades._

_- Finalmente vocês retornaram, achei que algo pudesse ter ocorrido – disse o patriarca se pondo de pé e aguardando a chegada dos dois homens logo que os reconheceu._

_**Santuário; Casa de Peixes  
>Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.<strong>_

_Enquanto a pequena reunião ocorria no décimo terceiro templo, Haku chegava ao jardim herdado de Afrodite e se ajoelhava diante das belas rosas que ali eram cultivadas, retirando uma e aspirando devagar o doce aroma que esta exalava._

_- Não se preocupe mestre, este jardim jamais morrera, mesmo que o próprio santuário desapareça as rosas que aqui residem permaneceram eternamente decorando o mais belo de todos os jardins._

_**Vila Rodorio  
>Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.<strong>_

_Elizabethy caminhou em direção aos atuais aposentos das amazonas douradas e encontrou Selene sentada à porta._

_- Sel o que foi? – disse a guardiã de Áries enquanto chegava perto da outra amazona._

_- Não foi nada Liz, não se preocupe._

_-Então vamos entrar, já esta tarde e se ficar no frio você ira pegar um resfriado._

_- Certo, mas vamos deixar a porta encostada para o Caos poder entrar quando chegar do seu passeio - disse a discípula de Milo levantando-se._

_Kaname terminava sua descida e entrando na vila Rodório, caminhava em direção a casa onde estava morando durante a reconstrução do templo de Virgem. Ele andava por entre as pessoas que a todo o momento o cumprimentavam, crianças vinham e rodeavam-no para poder tocar a armadura de ouro e o sagrado cavaleiro de Athena, não havia quem não se sentisse seguro enquanto o cavaleiro passava emanando um cosmo calmo e pacifico._

_O guardião da sexta casa chegou ao lar provisório e tocou a maçaneta com a mão esquerda, segurou-a e sentindo o contorno desta, o formato era de uma meia lua voltada para baixo._

_- É por isso que te invejo, mesmo com tudo que passa você pode ter o luxo de ter mais do um simples toque – o sucessor de Shaka disse enquanto abria os olhos e do interior destes um azul sem vida era visível, pequenas lagrimas correram por seu rosto enquanto abriu a porta devagar e ao entrar chutou um objeto que lhe parecia ser uma caneta._

_O interior da casa não era tão luxuoso, era composto apenas por uma pequena cozinha; um banheiro e duas camas ao fundo. A cama da esquerda pertencia ao cavaleiro de Virgem e era bem arrumada, enquanto que a da direita pertencia ao seu colega de quarto e era uma bagunça._

_- Então você também esta de volta, irei adiantar as coisas até que possamos parar e conversar... Ruisu._

_**Santuário; Salão do Grande Mestre**_

_**Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.**_

_No décimo terceiro templo a reunião entre o patriarca e os dois misteriosos homens prosseguia, porem a Deusa não parecia dar atenção ao que falavam, algo estava incomodando Athena e ela voltou à face para os céus, seus cabelos esvoaçaram no ritmo que o vento os levava e com feições sérias, ela colocou as mãos no peito sentindo seu coração acelerar._

_- Esta para começar – Saori falou mais para si do que para qualquer outro, mas chamara a atenção dos outros membros do santuário que estavam junto a ela._

_O Papa e os outros dois que ali estavam voltaram-se para a Deusa, nenhum deles disse nada durante algum tempo, era como se soubessem que ela não desejava ser questionada sobre suas palavras, mas após algum tempo o Grande Mestre resolveu quebrar o silencio e indagar sobre o motivo das palavras proferidas._

_- O que esta para começar Athena? – indagou o Patriarca._

_- A reunião que não ocorria desde tempos mitológicos._

_- Como assim minha Deusa? – perguntou um dos recém chegados._

_- Receio que inimigos que imaginemos estarem derrotados na verdade só aguardavam o chamado de meu Pai – respondeu apreensivamente a Deusa._

_- Então Zeus... – ele não pode completar a frase, finalmente a batalha contra o Olimpo parecia estar para começar na mente do antigo cavaleiro de Athena._

_**Algum lugar no universo**_

_**Data indeterminada.**_

_Em um local totalmente iluminado por chamas e com um tom dourado, decorado com objetos de ouro e prata maciços que nenhum humano sequer poderia imaginar, cosmos gigantescos se aproximavam de uma sala ao fundo de um esplendoroso templo, as maçanetas de tal sala eram em formato de raio, porem abriam assim que uma das silhuetas surgia. Dentro de tal lugar uma mesa com quatorze cadeiras aguardava pelos seres que ali chegavam._

_- Tome seu lugar, daremos inicio a reunião divina assim que todos chegarem – disse a silhueta que se sentava ao centro da mesa e observava os que chegavam._

_" Uma nova Geração surge, os Deuses se reúnem, o inicio de uma batalha parece inevitável, qual o destino dos novos defensores de Athena?"_

_**Fim do primeiro Capitulo**_


	2. Decisão Divina

_**Segundo capitulo – Decisão Divina.**_

**_Santuário;_**  
><strong><em>Primeiro de Fevereiro de 1995.<em>**

_Aos poucos o céu se fechava com nuvens negras e o olhar da Deusa parecia cada vez mais distante, terror e pânico eram as únicas emoções que os três homens que ali se encontravam poderiam dizer que viam nos olhos de Saori._

_O Grande Mestre, que a olhava, fechou os olhos por trás da mascara, conhecia aquele olhar de muito antes de qualquer cavaleiro da atual geração obter sua armadura. O jeito de observar o inevitável inicio de uma nova batalha era conhecido daquele que havia batalhado e sofrido diversos ferimentos em nome da paz. Mesmo que seus amigos e companheiros não estivessem mais ali, o patriarca sabia que seus cosmos e corações sempre estariam junto a ele em nome da paz e de Athena._

_- Athena... Poderia me dizer o que tanto a preocupa? – disse o comandante das forças do santuário da melhor forma que pôde encontrar para proferir aquelas palavras._

_- Não pode ser – disse a Deusa para si mesma, a pergunta feita a ela parecia não ter chegado ao lugar onde sua mente estava._

_Vendo que a Deusa não dava sinais de que iria responder, o Grande Mestre caminhou na direção dela enquanto que os dois outros cavaleiros observavam os acontecimentos, sabiam que para as feições normalmente tranquilas dela se modificarem a ponto de demonstrarem extremo terror, algo de grande importância para o futuro estava ocorrendo e o sentimento de impotência os invadia aos poucos._

_- Athena... – a voz do Grande Mestre exibia clara preocupação com a Deusa que permanecia imóvel olhando para o céu._

_-Ah! Perdoe-me, estava distraída com algo – disse Athena com a voz um pouco tremula._

_- Acredito que algo a esteja incomodando e para que eu possa auxiliá-la, preciso que compartilhe isto comigo – disse o homem que matinha a face oculta pela mascara dourada._

_- Gostaria de poder lhe dizer, porem não tenho certeza de que seja real – falou Saori olhando para o homem à sua frente._

_- Não creio que possa ser fruto de sua imaginação Athena, jamais esteve errada quanto ao inicio de novas batalhas – disse calmamente o patriarca._

_- Eu não quero estar certa desta vez, pois aquilo que me aflige é algo que não pode estar acontecendo – disse a jovem Deusa enquanto voltava o olhar novamente para o céu._

_- O que pode ser tão terrível a ponto de preocupá-la tanto? – perguntou o Grande Mestre._

_A jovem Saori Kido mantinha o olhar sobre o céu estrelado, mesmo que quisesse falar não sabia como dizer aquilo para os homens que ali estavam. Em sua mente, relembrava a primeira e única vez que aquilo havia ocorrido, flashs de vultos negros reunidos em um grande salão apareciam em sua mente e por fim ela voltou a olhar para o líder do santuário._

_- Os deuses estão se reunindo – foram estas as únicas palavras que ela pôde proferir._

_A frase dita pela Deusa teve um efeito gigantesco sobre seu representante, tudo parecia deixar de ter importância naquele momento, todos os problemas do santuário haviam desaparecido da mente dele. Apenas a ideia de uma reunião divina surgia para si, e o medo tomou conta do Patriarca._

_- O que isso quer dizer, Athena? – perguntou com receio o homem que estava logo atrás do Grande Mestre._

_- Nem eu mesma sei essa resposta, Dante de Altar – respondeu a Deusa sem deixar que seus olhos parassem de buscar o céu._

_- Quais Deuses estão se reunindo, Athena? – questionou o Patriarca._

_- Que eu me lembre, isto só ocorreu uma vez em toda história, e os quatorze Deuses se reuniram naquela ocasião – respondeu a Deusa._

_- Devemos estar com sorte então, já foram derrotados dois deles pela geração passada – disse Dante._

_- Infelizmente não, eu sinto os cosmos de Poseidon e Hades queimando junto aos outros – disse Saori._

_As palavras de Saori fizeram com que todos que ali estavam se surpreendessem, sabiam que o Deus dos mares e o Deus dos mortos haviam sido derrotados e que a presença deles na reunião olímpica era impossível._

_- Tem certeza de que eles estão presentes, Athena? – perguntou o líder do santuário._

_- Infelizmente sim – respondeu Athena antes que seu corpo caísse subitamente de costas, mas antes que tocasse o chão ele parou sobre os braços de um dos homens, este vestia uma camisa azul regata e uma calça jeans, seus olhos estavam ocultos por óculos escuros e sua feição era fechada._

_- Muito bem Lowliet, traga Athena para a minha sala, vamos deixá-la repousar – disse o Grande Mestre se direcionando aos seus aposentos._

_**Algum lugar no universo**_

_**Data indeterminada.**_

_As portas douradas se abriram e de um local imerso na escuridão, um vulto negro caminhou na direção de um novo ambiente. Uma grande sala dourada iluminada por diversos castiçais de prata esperava pelo ser que acabava de entrar._

_- O Olimpo esta cada dia mais decadente, jamais imaginei ser o primeiro a chegar – disse a voz seca do vulto que acabara de entrar._

_- Sempre reclamando, não é meu irmão – disse a voz grave de um homem que se mantinha sentado em um trono._

_- Creio que esta desordem entre os Deuses se deva ao líder do Olimpo – respondeu de forma agressiva._

_- Meça bem suas palavras, meu irmão. Não é por que esta em ira por sua derrota que pode se atrever a falar assim – respondeu levantando-se aquele que estava no trono._

_- É fácil dizer isso quando não se vê seus homens serem mortos era após era._

_- Tenham calma, meninos – falou uma voz feminina A luz iluminava o local e da porta localizada atrás do trono, uma mulher entrou coberta por uma forte luz dourada._

_A entrada da mulher fez com que o vulto parasse sua investida, assim que esta parou o andar calmo em direção a eles, a sombra negra que atacava parou ao lado de um trono que queimava em uma cosmo-energia negra, fria e obscura._

_- Creio que se sentirá melhor assim que retornar ao seu corpo, Hades – disse com uma voz calma e suave a mulher._

_- Receio que tenha de usar o meu corpo original graças a seu marido – disse o Deus com tom de voz frio._

_- Como poderia imaginar que minha filha iria arquitetar um plano que o fizesse expor o primeiro corpo mortal que você usurpou? – perguntou o homem que voltava a se sentar no trono._

_- Desde que nos tornamos Deuses, aquele era o corpo que eu mais prezava depois do meu – disse Hades se aproximando da recém-chegada mulher._

_- Eu bem sei meu irmão, porem assim como prometi, seu corpo está bem guardado por Hera – disse o homem observando o vulto._

_- Vamos Hades, deixe-me conduzi-lo ao teu corpo – Disse Hera colocando a mão no que deveria ser o ombro do vulto._

_A bela esposa do onipotente senhor do Olimpo se dirigiu à porta acompanhada do poderoso senhor da morte. Zeus voltou a sentar observando a saída dos dois; quando a porta se fechou enfim, ele voltou os olhos para um canto escuro do salão e apontou para o trono a seu lado._

_- Por que se mantem afastado, Hermes? Sente-se ao seu lugar – Zeus falou mantendo a mão em direção ao trono que estava ao seu lado._

_- Sabe que não me meto em tuas brigas com Hades, meu senhor – respondeu uma voz jovial e alegre._

_- Mesmo assim não devia ficar escondido, você é um Deus, Hermes, deve agir como tal – disse o soberano._

_Hermes enfim saiu do canto escuro onde estava. Apesar da iluminação, pouco se podia distinguir no Deus. Apenas as sandálias, que possuíam uma tonalidade prateada extremamente brilhante com alguns adereços de cor avermelhada podiam ser realmente vistas._

_- Acho que a perda daquele corpo realmente revoltou Hades – disse o Deus da velocidade antes de parar ao lado de seu trono._

_- Ele arranja qualquer desculpa para criticar – respondeu Zeus._

_O deus da velocidade sorriu e puxou o trono para trás. A luz o iluminou de relance e foi possível ver que este não era muito alto, não devia chegar a 1,70M, por volta de 19 anos, um nariz médio e meio arredondado, lábios médios e levemente rubros, alguns fios ruivos se destacavam com a iluminação das chamas, mas logo depois desapareceram como todo o resto quando ele se sentou._

_**Saguão Olímpico**_

_**Data indeterminada.**_

_Ao chegar junto a uma porta, a Hera parou, sendo imitada por Hades ao chegar a dois passos dela. As mãos da Deusa tocaram a maçaneta que era em formato indefinido, sendo ao mesmo tempo uma forma bela e diferente; seu brilho dourado iluminava as mãos da Deusa e era possível ver que pertenciam a uma mulher de pouco mais de 25 anos._

_Empurrando a porta devagar seu corpo era totalmente iluminado por uma forte luz esverdeada que revelava as curvas e feições; a Deusa não era muito alta, tendo por volta de 1,68M, longos cabelos castanhos que caiam até as costas enquanto uma pequena franja lhe cobria os olhos, estes eram mais verdes que a própria luz que a iluminava, seus lábios finos combinavam perfeitamente com seu nariz pequeno e ligeiramente fino, o corpo da Deusa era de causar inveja a qualquer mortal, era algo divinal com curvas acentuadas e medidas perfeitas._

_A mulher de Zeus entrou no local e deu passagem ao vulto negro de Hades._

_-Lá está, irmão, na redoma, totalmente protegido – disse a voz suave da Deusa._

_O ambiente a que Hera havia conduzido o soberano do mundo dos mortos era quente, adornos dourados com rubis e diamantes enfeitavam o salão, imagens de anjos apontavam para o centro da sala e escadas feitas de mármore conduziam à redoma onde uma espécie de sarcófago repousava envolto em chamas negras, a sala era iluminada por belíssimos castiçais em diferentes formatos que projetavam uma luz esverdeada jamais vislumbrada por um mortal._

_O Deus dos mortos não esperou para ir ao encontro de seu corpo, tocando a redoma feita de uma pedra inimaginável ela se abriu. Hades se deitou sobre o corpo coberto por um véu negro e o Deus em fim retornou._

_Um longo suspiro veio acompanhado de movimentos lentos dos dedos das mãos, o grande senhor da morte respirava devagar e se levantava aos poucos. A luz tocava sua face e mostrava um homem de aparentes 28 anos com longos cabelos dourados, lábios finos, nariz de tamanho médio, olhos tão azuis quanto o próprio céu e com um brilho mórbido e frio._

_- Aaahhhh... Este corpo esta há muito tempo descansando, não desejava desperta-lo agora – disse com uma voz totalmente diferente ao Deus que até então se apresentava, seu tom agora era angelical, um mortal que ouvisse caiaria prostrado diante de tão bela voz._

_- Quando tive de despertar meu corpo também me senti cansada, não se preocupe esta sensação passa rápido – disse Hera observando os movimentos do irmão._

_- Devemos ir agora, tenho muito a dizer a Zeus – Falou o Deus do submundo se levantando e mostrando que o corpo que estava adormecido tinha aproximados 1,90M, um físico perfeito e trajava vestes negras de um tecido que só poderia ter sido bordado para um Deus._

_- Assim faremos – disse a voz suave e delicada da Deusa do matrimonio._

_Os dois saíram devagar do local, principalmente pela recém-encarnação do Deus do submundo a seu real corpo. Hera fechou a porta do belo aposento de luzes verdes e caminhou novamente na direção de seu marido acompanhada por Hades._

_**Sala de reuniões Olímpica **_

_**Data indeterminada**_

_O trono que pertencia ao Deus da velocidade era pequeno com adereços em formato de asas e quando a luz o iluminava de relance, era possível ver que estas eram prateadas com as pontas brancas. Dele, um cosmo em um tom verde e muito jovial se ergueu e começou a iluminar um pouco mais o ambiente._

_O Deus da velocidade deu inicio à sua participação e observava a grande porta por onde os demais Deuses passariam para adentrar o aposento._

_- Espera algo, Hermes? – perguntou o onipotente soberano do Olimpo vendo que o Deus observava a porta._

_- Alem da mais bela das Deusas? – respondeu Hermes rindo sem deixar de olhar a porta._

_- Se Hera o ouvisse... – respondeu Zeus um pouco menos sério do que antes – Diga-me o que te preocupa realmente?_

_- Esta reunião em si. Alem de que ainda não chegaram muitos de nós – respondeu o Deus com um tom menos divertido._

_O senhor do Olimpo nada disse, apenas voltou sua atenção para a porta atrás de si, que se abriu e revelou as duas pessoas que eram aguardadas._

_- Tome seu lugar, meu irmão. Venha se sentar ao meu lado minha bela esposa – disse Zeus._

_Hades nada disse e foi calmamente até seu trono, que antes mesmo que seu senhor o tocasse, já se afastava dando espaço para o Deus da morte._

_Quando este se sentou, seu cosmo se elevou em uma cor roxa com um ar frio e mórbido a sua volta. O trono do senhor do submundo era quase tão grande quanto o de Zeus e possuía duas mãos laterais que pareciam querer abraça-lo. A sala se iluminou um pouco mais e a porta que Hermes vinha observando se abriu._

_Hera se sentou quase que imediatamente com um olhar enigmático para o marido. Seu trono possuía uma grande quantidade de adereços e uma coroa de diamantes, o cosmo de cor lilás da Deusa iluminou a sala mais do que os anteriores e ao ver quem entrara ela ficou mais aliviada._

_- É bom revê-lo depois de tanto tempo, Dionísio – disse Hera para o recém-chegado._

_- Também é um prazer enorme estar diante de ti, Hera._

_- Pensei que teria de ficar suportando reclamações eternamente – disse a doce voz da mulher de Zeus._

_- Deixe-me sentar e tornar sua espera mais confortável – Disse o Deus das Festas e do vinho._

_Dionísio não demorou a sentar, e se colocando ao lado de Hera, tomou posse de seu trono que tinha o formato de uma bela taça com ornamentos de rubi. O cosmo de cor vinho que emanava do local onde ele havia se sentado fazia com que se pudesse ver suas belas feições._

_Era um homem de estatura mediana, com aproximados 1,80M, beirando os 25 anos, olhos castanho claro, nariz arredondado, lábios grossos e um cabelo curto de coloração vermelha intensa._

_- O Deus das festas já deu a nós a alegria de sua presença – disse uma voz feminina vinda da porta._

_- E a Deusa do amor finalmente poderá nos encantar com sua beleza, beleza esta que nenhuma mortal jamais sonharia ter – disse a voz alegre de Dionísio._

_Afrodite cruzou a porta seguida de um homem um pouco mais velho que entrava silencioso._

_Pelos cosmos que queimavam intensamente no local, era possível distinguir claramente os contornos da bela Deusa que entrava, com um corpo majestoso que chamava mais atenção que o de Hera. 1,60M de altura aproximadamente, com aparentes 22 anos, cabelos loiros até a altura das coxas, olhos de um verde inigualável, lábios finos e rosados e um nariz pequeno e fino, eram estas as características da Deusa do Amor._

_O homem que a acompanhava aparentava ter por volta de 40 anos, possuía aproximados 1,95M, apesar da idade aparente, era um homem belo que tinha um físico muito bem definido, seus músculos eram aparentes e seu cabelo bem curto era levemente grisalho, seus lábios eram de tamanho médio e seu nariz um pouco grande e arredondado._

_- Faz tempo que você não vem à minha casa, Hefesto – disse a voz do soberano dos Deuses._

_- Havia muito a acertar, as Kamuis deviam ser revisadas e os portões reforçados – respondeu a voz grave e alta do ferreiro._

_- Entendo, mas tome seu assento – disse Zeus._

_Hefesto fez o que Zeus havia lhe dito, puxando o trono que ficava mais ao fundo da sala se sentou. Tal trono tinha grandes dimensões e nas costas de seu encosto dois machados dourados se cruzavam em diagonal._

_Um pouco mais ao centro se sentou a bela Deusa do Amor, seu trono era multicolorido e em formato de uma delicada concha, seu cosmo rosado e o cosmo de cor dourada de Hefesto se uniam aos demais que ali estavam e com a união de todos aqueles cosmos a sala ficava totalmente iluminada._

_Enquanto uma luz que se aproximava muito da tonalidade branca tomava a sala, a porta novamente se abria e dois homens entravam na sala._

_- Está atrasado, Poseidon – disse a voz fria de Hades._

_- A reunião ainda não se iniciou, então não creio estar fora de hora – disse o senhor dos oceanos._

_- Cale-se Hades, nós estamos aqui, certo? Então não venha nos dar sermão – disse o segundo homem._

_- Como sempre estressado, Ares – disse Hefesto ao Deus da Guerra._

_- Não creio que meus problemas sejam de sua conta, ferreiro – disse Ares puxando seu trono que era ornamentado por diversas figuras de armas brancas e se destacava pela sua forma de Montante._

_O Deus da guerra se sentou e tomou parte na reunião, seu cosmo vermelho intenso e cheio de agressividade se uniu aos demais._

_Poseidon que ainda não havia se sentado observava os que ali se encontravam e a luz da sala mostrava um homem de quase 30 anos, com 1,78M, cabelos azuis e compridos, um cavanhaque, olhos da mesma tonalidade do cabelo, nariz fino e comprido e lábios grossos._

_Já o Deus que havia entrado junto a ele mais parecia um garoto; aparentando ter entre 16 e 18 anos, cabelos arrepiados e ruivos, olhos de coloração vermelha, nariz arredondado, lábios finos e a altura próxima a de Hermes, algo perto de 1,70M._

_- Estamos aqui por algo maior, portanto espero que possam deixar tais brigas para depois – disse Zeus._

_- Faltam Apollo, Arthemis, Hestia e Demeter – falou Hera para tentar desviar o assunto._

_- Na verdade não – respondeu uma voz masculina vinda da direção de Hefesto._

_Da porta que havia permanecido aberta entravam os dois dos últimos membros esperados. Arthemis e Apollo chegavam de braços dados e sem falar nada tomavam seus lugares._

_O Deus do sol era alto, medindo aproximadamente 1,85M, tinha os cabelos ruivos e cacheados, olhos de cor preta, nariz fino e pequeno e lábios finos, aparentava ter por volta de 17 anos e se sentava suavemente em seu trono que lembrava o próprio astro de que era guardião, seu cosmo de cor vermelha se uniu aos demais e Apolo aguardou o inicio da reunião que Zeus havia convocado._

_Já a irmã do Deus do sol caminhava para perto da Deusa do amor. Puxou seu trono em forma de lua sentando-se calmamente e observando os que ali estavam. O cosmo da Deusa era brando e possuía uma cor verde clara. A Deusa aparentava ter 16 anos, altura próxima de 1,68M, com olhos puxados e de cor verde, cabelos também na cor verde e que lhe caiam até as costas, lábios finos e rubros, nariz fino e uma pequena lua na testa._

_- Sente-se Poseidon, não mais adiemos o inicio desta reunião – disse Zeus se levantando._

_- Tomarei meu lugar, mas ainda há tronos vazios além do meu – respondeu o imperador dos oceanos._

_Assim fez Poseidon, e ao chegar perto do trono, este fez como o de Hades e deu espaço para que seu senhor se aconchegasse. Em formato de ondas e com pérolas, o trono do senhor dos mares voltou à sua posição, agora ocupado pelo Deus, que liberava um intenso cosmo azul como o próprio mar._

_- O trono de minha irmã não será ocupado – Disse Arthemis de seu lugar._

_- Assim como os de Demeter e Héstia – completou Hera._

_- Quando assumimos o poder decidindo escolher o destino dos humanos, minha filha, Athena foi escolhida para a tarefa de proteção da Terra, por esta razão tal trono permanece vazio – disse o soberano do Olimpo mais sério do que nunca._

_Zeus aparentava ter 30 anos, possuía uma barba grossa e grisalha, seus olhos eram penetrantes e de cor azul, seu cabelo comprido, tocando a metade das costas, e grisalho, nariz fino e arrebitado, lábios grossos._

_- Quanto às outras Deusas estas estão ocupadas com assuntos que só dizem respeito a elas – disse Hera não dando margem a contestação._

_- Bem daremos inicio agora. – disse Zeus calmamente enquanto se sentava no maior de todos os tronos, que exibia o formato de raio e liberava um cosmo numa mistura de branco e dourado._

_- Sejamos diretos, pois não temos muito tempo. – disse Hades em tom sério._

_- Diga, Zeus, quanto tempo ainda temos. – falou Poseidon._

_- Devemos ter algo próximo de um ano, nem todos eles despertaram, porem devemos nos apressar – disse Zeus._

_- Devemos mandar nossas tropas até eles então – disse Ares imaginando um banho de sangue durante tal batalha._

_- Se assim fizéssemos, teríamos de desviar nossos cosmos da defesa do Olimpo e cairíamos – disse Hefesto._

_- Deixaremos esta missão a Athena? – perguntou Artêmis._

_- Creio que não haja outra opção – respondeu Dionísio._

_- Não creio que os cavaleiros de Athena estejam preparados para tal missão – disse Hera._

_- Desde tempos mitológicos testamos o poder que os humanos tinham... – Zeus falou enquanto olhava para o alto do grande saguão – creio que é chegada a hora de ver o que minha filha aprendeu durante estas incansáveis batalhas._

_- Faremos, então, um ultimo teste? – perguntou Hermes._

_- Sim, mandaremos aqueles que mostraram a nós o verdadeiro potencial humano – respondeu Poseidon._

_- Ainda acho que eu ou Poseidon deveríamos ser os guardiões... – disse a voz fria de Hades - mas confiarei pela segunda vez em sua decisão._

_Zeus voltou seu olhar para o do Deus dos mortos e por um momento, que para muitos seria uma eternidade, eles se encararam aguardando uma única palavra, mas esta não foi dita por nenhuma das partes._

_- Tanto seus espectros, quanto os marinas de nosso irmão nunca derrotaram os cavaleiros – disse Zeus._

_- Devemos confiar nos homens e no seu amor pelo seu mundo – disse Afrodite._

_- Se nunca derrotamos o santuário, devemos esperar que os guerreiros de Athena vençam este novo desafio – disse Poseidon._

_- Devemos concentrar nosso cosmo e resguarnecer o Olimpo – falou o Deus da forja._

_- Assim faremos, Hefesto – respondeu Zeus._

_- O maior desafio de Athena esta para começar – sorriu Ares ao dizer tais palavras._

_- Sim, ela terá de guiar seus cavaleiros à vitória, pois aqueles que mandaremos serão guerreiros inigualáveis – disse Poseidon._

_- Espero que possa vencer mais esta batalha, minha irmã – falou Arthemis para si mesma._

_- Conto com você, Hefesto, para que tudo saia corretamente – disse Zeus._

_- Irei agora mesmo despertar os trajes – respondeu o Deus da forja._

_- Veremos até onde vai o poder destes mortais – disse Apolo._

_Hera observava o marido, certamente alguma coisa estava errada com o soberano do Olimpo, ela sabia que algo o incomodava, porem naquele momento não poderia dizer nada, não queria causar maiores tumultos com Hades e atrapalhar a reunião._

_- Creio que devamos nos preparar – disse Hera._

_- Irei despertá-los nos Elíseos – disse Hermes._

_- Tente não se perder na ilusão que criei – falou Hades secamente._

_-Não se preocupe, conheço seus poderes, meu senhor – respondeu o Deus da velocidade._

_- Eles estão no templo mais ao norte – disse o Deus do submundo._

_- Obrigado._

_- Se terminamos, há algo que preciso resolver – falou Zeus._

_- Nos reuniremos novamente assim que a batalha estiver terminada – ordenou a esposa do soberano._

_Com as ultimas palavras da Deusa, todos se levantaram. Hera se virou para onde estava Zeus para poder falar com o marido, porem o trono já estava vazio e o soberano do Olimpo estava atravessando a porta que ficava atrás de seu trono._

_"Zeus o que esta acontecendo" pensou Hera enquanto se levantava e preparava-se para segui-lo._

_- Athena – disse Hermes como que em resposta aos pensamentos da Deusa._

_- O que? – perguntou ela._

_- Percebi que estava preocupada com o senhor Zeus – disse Hermes – a resposta da sua preocupação é Athena._

_- Então ele teme que ela e os cavaleiros não passem no teste – completou a Deusa._

_- Exatamente, mas não creio que esta seja uma batalha que Athena ira travar – disse o Deus._

_- Como assim? – perguntou Hera._

_- Conheço o soberano o suficiente para saber que trama algo – respondeu Hermes._

_Hera ouvia as palavras de Hermes e imediatamente voltou a atenção a porta, esta novamente estava fechada, o salão onde ela e Hermes se encontravam estava vazio e quando tentou voltar a falar com o Deus da velocidade, este havia sumido, a esposa de Zeus, por fim, caminhou até a porta e entrou no grande saguão do Olimpo._

_**Santuário;  
>Dois de Fevereiro de 2009.<strong>_

_O sol brilhava no santuário e no décimo terceiro templo um homem caminhava calmamente, ele parou e aguardou a vinda de Dante ou do Grande Mestre._

_- Finalmente estou de volta ao santuário, espero que esteja tudo bem por aqui._

_Já fazia quase uma hora que aguardava e ninguém surgia. O cosmo do Patriarca e do cavaleiro de Altar estavam fracos e era difícil localiza-los, porem aquele que ali aguardava entendia o por que daquilo e por esta razão não se preocupava._

_- O que os teria levado a Star Hill?_

_Após duas horas de espera ele virou-se, ajeitou as grandes alças de uma urna que estava às suas costas e começou a descer as escadarias das doze casas._

_**Fim do segundo capitulo**_


End file.
